


My Lady

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disguise, F/M, Fluff, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Matt's favorite hobby is annoying Rey until he finds out how she feels about Ben. When they test ride a motorcycle that they fixed, everything changes.





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, SNL, or anything else I reference. I'm just here for the Reylo and Reydar goodness. This fic was inspired by the Drabble Me This prompts on the Reylo fic recs group on Facebook. The prompt was a drawing of Matt and Rey on a bike kissing, art done by Clara Gemm. You can find her art on tumblr; it's amazing! Check her out! I hope you enjoy the story!

“Matt!”

Ben grinned at what had become his second favorite word ever to come from the mouth of Rey: his alter ego’s name. What made it ten times better was that she said angrily. His new favorite pastime since “crashing” on the old Rebel base had become: How angry can I make Rey today? As a bumbling First Order technician, he had plenty of excuses to make Rey upset.

He traipsed over to her while she worked under a bike. If he “accidentally” kicked a bunch of her tools away, then all the better.

He snuck up on her from the opposite direction he had kicked the tools. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it when he leaned his head over the side of the bike, getting into her personal space above her while she sat on the ground and looked for him in front of her.

One minute, she was looking at an empty space where Matt should have been. The next, his face was sporting his trademark smile he wore whenever he gave someone a thumbs up. She jumped, almost slamming into his face in the process.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Matt! Why do you always do that? And stop calling me your lady. I'm not your  _ anything _ ,” she insisted for the thousandth time.

He pretended to look hurt. 

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” he said, zipping around until he was kneeling in front of her.

“And stop quoting that Shakespeare holo you found. I've never been yours, and I never will be,” she said, her hands coming to her hips.

“So you say,” he said, his face becoming serious. “Only because you don't know the real me.”

“My heart was never yours to begin with. It belongs to-”

She stopped before she finished, annoying him yet again. Everyone on base knew she liked someone, but she refused to admit it was the former leader of the First Order who had defected and gone into hiding, let alone that she had a connection to him. To cover her almost mistake, her hands found his shoulders, and she pushed him away. Her face looked grim and set, and yet, her sparkling eyes told a different story. Her eyes held a challenge, one he loved to spark. Every time they touched or fought, it was there, testing him. She loved testing him, just as she was now. Now it was his turn.

She was using the bike for support as she pushed him away, so he used his abnormally long arms to reach out and push the handlebar on the bike, tipping it away from them. In the next moment, she had to grab hold of his coveralls to prevent herself from crashing into the fallen bike behind her.

“You say you're not mine, and yet here you are, in my arms again,” he reminded her as she scrambled to get off of him.

“Dang it, Matt. Just give up already. Everyone else has. Why did I even call you over here?”

“Did I screw something up again? Perhaps some wiring?” he asked innocently, even if he knew exactly what he had done wrong. 

“That's right,” she said, forgetting about him for a moment as she adjusted the bike and got ready to teach him about proper wiring. In that moment, it was worth pretending to know nothing just to see her get excited over fixing stuff.

He zoned out on her words, far too focused on the way she looked to care. He knew what he had done wrong in any case.

“So that's why you put the green wire there, instead of the red one like you did, alright, Matt? Matt? Are you even listening?”

She was getting angry again. She looked like she wanted to throttle him or hit him over the side of his head with her newly constructed saber staff. Damage control time!

“Yes, I was listening,” he said, changing the wiring as she wanted. “All fixed. Let's try it out.”

“But we don't know if anything else is wrong with, oh never mind.”

By the time she had finished speaking, he already had it turned on and had found two helmets painted with the Resistance symbols. 

“I fixed it, so I drive,” he said with a smirk.

“What? No! I'm the lead tech, I should.”

“But I've never driven one of these while you have. What if we have to use these in battle one day, and I don't know how to drive it?” he asked, preparing to sit.

Rey opened and closed her mouth. She had no real comeback to that argument, unfortunately, and he knew it.

“Fine,” she grumbled. “But you go where I direct you.”

She had never actually seen him run or pilot anything before, so she was curious. He surprised her. After a half hour of zipping through the desert terrain without anything close to a crash or a close call - despite her best attempts and her needing to grab tightly to him to avoid falling off- Rey gave up.

“Alright, let's head back to the garage. Clearly you've used something like this before.”

“Similar, yes. I'm a pretty decent pilot,” he said, flashing her a smile.

“And yet, you crashed here. Don't give me that,” she said, looking away.

“Only because I wanted to,” he said without thinking. “If I had wanted to survive out there, I could have.”

“Then why didn't you?” she snapped, her eyes coming back to his. “Why come here?”

“Because I missed you-”

“What did you say?”

He realized his mistake a moment too late. He stopped the bike as she let go of him, disbelief in her eyes. He gulped and knew he had to finish what he had inadvertently started while she was still there and listening to him. She was liable to stop speaking to him for a week like she had when he had played a prank on her and hid her saber staff, or when he slid across the durasteel floors in his socks declaring her to be his favorite person ever after she had beat him in a fight the first time.

“I missed you,” he repeated, no longer trying to hide his normal voice. “I was tired of only touching you across the stars and seeing you for stolen moments. I want more. I want all of you, Rey.”

Realization dawned as she spluttered, “Ben?”

He released the blond wig from its spot where it attached to his clothes. Then, he picked up his helmet and wig at the same time, bowing as he did so before plopping the helmet back on.

“At my lady's service.”

“I'm - drive. Now,” she demanded, her face blank as she remained apart from him.

Ben was tempted to finally open the bond between them that he had been hiding and cutting off since his arrival to find out how she felt, but it felt like cheating at this point. He wanted to hear it all from her directly, as he had gotten spoiled by. So, he turned around and started up the bike again, going the rest of the distance.

When they arrived, he had barely powered the bike down before her right hand took a death grip on his side, pulling him toward her. At the same time, her left hand slid around his neck, dragging his head down to her level.

“Rey, I, oof!”

He was no longer capable of speaking, for she was quite tired of words. She only wanted him, and she assured him with multiple kisses and her almost ripping apart his coveralls that she was happy to have him back.

“Ben Solo, you are so lucky that I love you. You are in so much trouble,” she said between kisses. “We need privacy. Now.”

“As my lady wishes.”

She smiled, a wicked little grin curving up as he picked her up in a bridal carry.

“You better believe it.”

She didn't deny it that time. He smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
